Godt råd: Tal ikke med fremmede
by flyingndying
Summary: Sena finder ud af hvorfor man ikke skal tale med fremmede.. Indeholder; klam mand, Sena og Monta, og en lettere ophidset Mamori.


Som en hver anden dag, gik Sena til skole. Det var solskin og så kun ud til, at blive en god dag.

Sena skulle mødes med Monta hvor de altid mødtes. Men i dag stod Monta der ikke. Sena stod lidt og ventede, men efter fem minutter blev han urolig. 'Hvad nu hvis der er sket Monta noget. Eller hvis nu han er blevet syg..?' Tænke den lille brunette og grublede så det knagede. 'Jeg må nok bare hellere gå, ellers så kommer jeg bare for sent.' Han sukkede jeg skulle lige til at gå, da han hørte en stemme. ''Venter du på nogen?'' Sena så sig lidt forskrækket tilbage og så en ældre herrer. Han havde briller, kort hår med en måne og havde en klam, gammel, lang frakke på.

''Øh, ja, men jeg tror han er blevet syg. '' Svarede han og blev en smugle nervøs. Han var blevet fortalt utallige gange af Mamori, at han ikke måtte tale med fremmede. Og han havde hvert fald ikke lyst til, at tale med ham her! Klam og gammel.

''Nåh, hvem er så din lille ven? En god ven? En du rigtig er _tæt_ med?'' Spurgte han.

Sena så lidt forbavset på manden, da han ikke var sikker på, hvad han mente med _tæt_.

''Eh, ja, det kan man vel godt sige.'' Han blev mere og mere nervøs, da han lod mærke til, at manden kom nærmere og nærmere. Pludselig hørte han Monta råbe bag sig. ''Sena, vi kommer for sent!!'' Han havde en toast i munden og var stadig ved, at knappe sin skjorte, men det var lidt svært når man løb. Sena smilede og vinkede. Monta, hans redning.

Da Monta kom hen til dem, standsede han forpustet op. Han gentagede igen, at de skulle skynde dem, ellers kom de for sent. Sena nikkede men skævede til den gamle mand. Han smilede bare fornøjet. Monta kiggede spørgerne på manden. ''Hvem er han?'' Spurgte han Sena. Monta lod mærke til, at manden var tæt på. Alt for tæt på.

''Hmm, hmm, hmm, jeg er bare en der er ude og gå mig en tur. '' Klukkede manden. Der var en stemme i Monta, der sagde, at han ikke var ude og ''gå en tur''. ''Hvor går i, i skole henne?'' Spurgte han. ''Det tror jeg ikke vi skal fortælle dig..'' Svarede Monta og skubbede Sena i retningen mod skolen. Sena så sig over skulderen til den ældre mand. Han smilede. Et rigtigt klamt smil.

Da de ankom til skolen(i tide) fik de et chok. Mamori styrtede hen til dem og greb Sena om skuldrene. ''Sena, der har vel ikke været en mand, der har fuldt efter jer, vel?!'' Hun så meget bekymret ud.

Sena så forbavset på hende og kiggede derefter på Monta, som skulle til at sige noget. ''Altså, der var den her mand, der spurgte hvor vi gik i skole.'' Svarede Monta. ''Hvad?! I svarede ham vel ikke??''

''Nej, selvfølgelig ikke! Det ville være dumt MAX!'' Svarede Monta. Sena kløede sig i nakken, han fattede det ikke helt. ''Hvorfor spørger du overhovedet, Mamori-neechan?'' Sena så bekymret på hende med hans store hundeøjne. ''Ser du, i går læste jeg i avisen, at der en pervers stodder, der går rundt i dit boligkvarter. Han har en lang frakke og briller. Der er flere her fra skolen, som har set ham.'' Sagde hun seriøst. Hun så helt hidsig ud. Monta og Sena så på hinanden. Det var ham hun talte om. **Ingen** tvivl.

Pludselig skiftede hun ansigts udtryk. Hun så helt bedrøvet og hun rødmede en smule. ''Jeg er så oprørt, fordi, at jeg ved, at han vil gå efter dig, Sena. '' ''Hv-hvad?! ''Gispede Sena. Det gøs ham ned ad rygraden. ''Kan du ikke se det?! Du er så over nuttet, at han simpelthen **må** være tiltrukket af dig!'' Sagde hun og løftede pegefingeren. Sena rødmede. Der var måske noget om det.. Men _hvor_ nuttet kunne han se ud? Vel ikke så nuttet, at der er en klamhugger efter ham??

''Men var det ham i så?'' Spurgte den leverpostejs farvede pige. De nikkede. ''Og han gjorder jer vel ikke noget?''

''Nej, men han spurgte mig om, om jeg ventede på nogen. Ikk andet.'' Svarede Sena. Han hadede når Mamori var så over gearet. ''Godt, og næste gang, husk; du må ikke tale med fremmede!'' Sena sank en ekstra gang.

Det havde han bestemt heller ikke tænkt sig!


End file.
